Typically, a table definition comprises of a series of definitions of cells of the table. A cell definition typically includes, for example, values associated with cell content and layout (i.e. boundaries). Values associated with cell layout included with respect to each cell definition collectively provide the definition of the grid lines associated with the table. Thus, the grid line geometry and grid line styles of a table are typically defined with respect to cells of the table. If changes are desired to be made to the grid lines of a table in an existing table definition, changes must be made with respect to corresponding grid line definitions included with respect to each affected cell in the table definition.